1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to repair/reinforcement of upstanding poles such as utility poles. More particularly, it relates to methods and apparatuses for strengthening the tops of poles and/or cross arms that have structurally deteriorated over time to avoid or delay the cost of replacing such poles and cross arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility poles become degraded over time near the ground and also at their upper end. There are many patented devices for strengthening such poles at or near the ground so that they don't fall over but there has been little inventive activity for strengthening the upper end of such poles to which are connected dedicated voltage transmission/distribution lines as well as telephone/CATV lines.
Meter poles are smaller versions of utility poles; they are positioned near structures such as mobile homes where laws forbid the direct attachment of permanent lines. As used herein, the term “pole” refers to utility as well as meter poles or any other type of pole that may be in need of upper end reinforcement.
The current cost of replacing a utility pole that has lost its structural integrity is about three thousand dollars per pole. Every U.S. state has millions of such poles. There are between one hundred thirty to one hundred eighty million utility poles in use in North America and most utility companies replace about six thousand poles per year. The cost of course is passed along to the consumer.
The upper ends of many pressure-treated poles that were installed in the decade of the 1970s are now losing their structural integrity and are in need of replacement. The same will of course hold true in the future of poles installed in later decades as well. However, it would save companies and consumers substantial monies if those poles could be reinforced instead of replaced.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the upper ends of such poles could be reinforced at a cost substantially less than pole-replacement costs.